Rich, Poor and New York
by bdu barbie
Summary: Aimee Riddle, Marie Snape. One's rich, one's poor. Severus Snape and Tom Riddle actually have children of their own. Set in the muggle world  NEW YORK! ReadReview!
1. Chapter 1

**Rich, Poor and New York**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter – obviously. But I thought I'd give some of the characters children, and set it all in the Muggle World. It was actually thanks to Dark Angel that I decided to write it! Thanks Dark Angel! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Marie Snape woke up in a rush. She'd over slept!

'Aw Crap! I missed too much school already!' She thought as she rushed to get jeans and a t-shirt on. 'Crap, crap, CRAP!' The 16 year old girl scolded herself as she grabbed her book bag and ran out of her apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie Snape, full name Maria Anne Snape, lives on her own. Her parents, SGT Severus Snape and CPL Maria Snape, serve in the United States Army, and have been MIA for 5 years.

Originally from Ireland the couple immigrated, at separate times - neither knowing the other, in to America. Severus and his twin brother, Stephan, left County Mayo, Ireland in 1983, at the age of 18. Stephan went off to go to school while Severus joined the Army, thus securing that he would become a citizen. In 1989, Maria Calease, of Dublin, left Ireland, also at 18. She joined the army as well, meeting Severus Snape just after basic training. On June 21, 1989, they were married. September 14, 1990, Maria Anne Snape was born in New York.

Marie's known she was poor, lived in the trashy part of town - basically the ghetto. She's lived on a military base before, but her father finally wanted something more. So they moved into an apartment, where she's lived since. When Marie was 11, her parents got shipped out, she was to stay with the Tonks' - the family friend and neighbor. The Snape's had left enough money for about 2 1/2 years, just in case, when the notice came that her parents have become MIA or Missing In Action. Marie never cried at the memorial service, and took the flags with some dignity. Marie rarely showed an emotion. When she was 14, Marie got a job, first as a 'busier' in a nice restaurant. Now at 16, Marie's become a night waitress, working almost every night, and her parents were still missing. Marie eats with the Tonks' every night, but pays her own rent for her parents' apartment, but recently, seeing as December is a dead season in New York, Marie's had to miss school and work harder to keep from getting evicted, she barely passed her exams before winter break.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie stumbled into her first class of the day - biology, out of breath. She looked around, catching her breath, as she realized that she's only just missed roll call.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Ms. Snape." Her teacher, Mrs. Mcgonagal, said in the sternest voice imaginable. "Your seat is 2nd row last seat."

"Yes Ma'am." Marie said quietly, as she passed the rich girls to her seat. They all started giggling, at Marie's semi 'patriotic' way of talking. They'd always called her and her friends - Daniel Tonks, Nathaniel Lupin and Josh Black, trash. Those boys were like her brothers, with the exception of Josh. Nathaniel and Daniel were twins in a divorced family, one taking one name the other taking the other. The rich girls made their lives miserable.

'As if it needed help.' Marie thought bitterly, taking her seat in the back.

A few minutes later, the richest girl walked into the class, Amytheist Riddle, known as Aimee amongst friends.

'She acts like she owns the school.' Marie thought as she pulled flipped the page over to continue her notes.

"Your late, Ms. Riddle." Mcgonagal said, as Aimee walked in.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mcgonagal. I have a note." Aimee said as she put the note on the table and went to sit with the meanest rich girl - Mandi Diggory.

"You have an assigned seat. Ms. Riddle please read the chart." Mcgonagal said, handing the chart to Aimee. Aimee looked at it, rolled her eyes and muttered something Marie couldn't hear, being in the back. The most popular then plastered a fake smile on her face and walked to the seat beside Marie, nodding at her.

'As if she actually knows what's going on.' Marie thought sourly, not even acknowledging the girl's existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End A/N: I know a short chapter, but I PROMISE chapter 2 will be longer. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rich, Poor and New York**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter – obviously. Sorry about the first chapter, i didn't know exactly where I should've ended it. This one should be longer! Enjoy!**

Marie walked out of the biology class last. At the door was her 'brother' Daniel Tonks.

"How was your class?" He asked, with a small smirk. Marie rolled her eyes and stopped beside Daniel. "That bad huh?"

"Guess who I get to sit next too?" Marie said scathingly. "And she didn't get into trouble for being late to class.And she was fucking later than I was.!"

"Amytheist Riddle huh?" Daniel responded sarcastically as Marie nodded. "She's the richest girl in the school. Of couse she doesn't get into trouble they don't want to pis off her daddy."

"Of course." Marie said, rolling her eyes. "Dani, I gotta go to my damn dance class."

"Alright, see you in Karate." Daniel said, as they both started walking in different directions.

The bell had already rang when Marie walked into class, the other students already in leotards and dancing clothes. Marie wasn't changing. The teacher, Mme. Trelawny gave Marie a stern look before marking her in the book. On the wall beside Marie was a list. A list of the order of auditions, for a show, and Marie's name was the first one on the list.

"No way." Marie said, loud enough for Mme. Trelawny to hear. "I am not auditioning for a part in the stupid show. I have better things to do with my time."

"You will audition if you want to pass my class." Mme. Trelawny said in her 'french' accent. "Do you want me to contact your parents?"

"Go right ahead, Madammoseille Trelawny, my parents are dead." Marie said scathingly.

:Then I will contact your guardian." Trelawny came back.

"I'll do the damned audition." Marie said quietly, anger still in her voice.

"Good, the stage now." Trelawny commanded. Marie sighed and did a _very_ poor dance routine, since she hadn't danced in years - not since her father went missing. She didn't want Mme. Trelawny to call her apartment, because Marie doesn't even live with a guardian. Her answering machine says "Hi, You've reached Maria Snape. Just leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." No one calls except maybe her boss. She's considered one of the school trash, just like Daniel, Nathaniel and Josh.

The class started laughing and teasing Marie because the routine was horrible. Some of the rich girls were even saying stuff along the lies of: why is she even in this class? Marie was wondering that herself, but jumped off the stage as soon as she was done. She heard Aimee Riddle start to defend her.

'I think I should stop her.' Marie thought as she threw her bag over her shoulder and went towards Amytheist and Mandi to go sit by the lockers.

"At least she tried, you really should stop." Aimee was saying.

"Hun, she's trash. She has no place among the talented kids in this class." Mandi said back.

"How many offers have you gotten?" Aimee asked.

"Well none." Mandi said snottily. "I'm only a sophmore."

"So am I, and I have had at least 30 offers since I was 10. Age means nothing." Aimee said.

"At least my parents are still here." Mandi shot back. Marie was approaching the two girls and heard that, too which she rolled her eyes.

"My parents don't send me away for every winter and summer break." Aimee said.

"Ew. Trash!" Mandi shrieked, noticing Marie walking towards them.

"Cut it out, Mandi." Aimee said. Marie was passing Aimee and shruged.

"You don't have to defend me, Ms. Riddle." Marie said softly. "I'm poor, nothing'l chane that." Marie then went to go sit by the lockers for the rest of the class. She watched the rest of the auditions, and of course Aimee got the lead part. As soon as the bell rang Marie walked out of the class, and straight into Josh.

"You're stuff's by the lockers." Marie said quietly to Josh. He had gone to the restroom just five minutes before class ended, after finding out he didn't get a part.

"Thanks girly." Josh said jokingly as smiled and shrugged. "See you in Karate."

"Yeah." Marie said as she started running across campus.

Marie's last class of the day was Karate, and it was one of the only classes Marie didn't have to work to hard to pass. Her sensai always paired her with her brother. This semester was the first semester that Karate shared te gym with Volleyball. Of course the rich girls all decided on volleyball. One of the girls went to go serve, and over served, sending it towards Daniel and Marie. Marie stopped it with her foot and expertly sent back to the girl, who happened to be Aimee. Once Marie's attention was back on Daniel, he flipped her.

"Jesus." Marie swore, as her back landed on the matt for the second time.

"Sorry." Daniel said, as he helped her back up. "You really sould move back into my apartment, Ria. Nate's moving out to live with dad, so his room'll be free.You pay more in rent than mom does."

"And I'm doing fine. I already eat dinners at your house, if I'm not closing." Marie said, flipping Daniel. "I bet that hurt. Sorry."

"Your getting better." Daniel said, accepting Marie's hand. "Seriously Marie, you don't get the noutrishion you really need. You also leave yourself with almost no time to study or god forbid have fun."

"Dani I'll think about it." Maire said as Daniel blocked a roundhouse, manuevered and flipped Marie. "Ouch." Marie said from the floor.

"Sorry, that was a bit hard." Daniel said apologetically. "Will you think about it?"

"I promise I'll think about it."


End file.
